<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiva同人－牙渡：今日的时间，都给你-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482367">Kiva同人－牙渡：今日的时间，都给你-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiva同人－牙渡：今日的时间，都给你-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Kiva同人－牙渡：今日的时间，都给你-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7300a41"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7300a41"> 143</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7300a41">Kiva同人－牙渡：今日的时间，都给你</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>“哥哥想玩什么呢？”</p> 
<p>“我玩什么都可以，小渡想玩什么就玩什么好了。”</p> 
<p>这个对话的开端是在夏天的嘉年华，休假的太牙得知了这里的活动，特意约了小渡出来。因为太牙觉得自己因为工作最近都没能好好陪在小渡身边，当他和小渡说这个是赔偿的时候，小渡露出来腼腆却带着欣喜的表情，让太牙对于自己的安排不禁满意的松了一大口气。</p> 
<p>看着小渡在射击摊位前努力端着枪瞄准的样子，太牙只是双手插兜靠在一边的柱子上，欣赏着弟弟专注努力的样子且乐在其中。</p> 
<p>他的目光只有锁定弟弟的时候才会柔和的比夏日的阳光还温暖。边上经过的几个女生都不禁被太牙的帅气迷惑，虽然太牙完全没有注意到。</p> 
<p>和小渡的黑色印花衬衫相对应，太牙穿着白色浅蓝格子衬衫，而小渡的这身是太牙送的。两个人虽然穿衣风格不一样，但是却熟知彼此的品味，对于兄弟和童年玩伴来讲，这是小事一桩。</p> 
<p>再一次射空后，小渡很遗憾的发现自己一个都没打中。</p> 
<p>回头迎上哥哥温暖的笑容，小渡害羞的笑着看了看手里的枪。“从以前就没怎么成功过。”</p> 
<p>“那么我来帮小渡打下来吧，”太牙从来不会嘲笑和欺负小渡，对他来讲那个是不可原谅的事情。太牙走过来轻巧的从小渡手里拿过枪，另一只手把硬币递给老板。</p> 
<p>“小渡想要哪一个？”只见太牙表情突然极其认真，充满自信的嘴角上扬，优雅的端起枪，“不管几个都可以哦，”太牙目光犀利的对准准星，在目标之间滑动。</p> 
<p>“我…我要那个就可以了，”小渡看着哥哥为自己如此认真，也不好阻止，不过很开心。他小小声凑到太牙耳边，示意了一下第二层偏右边的白色蝙蝠钥匙挂链，算是难得颇具哥特风格的物品。就在小渡话音刚落的时候，太牙已经按下扳机，只见木头子弹还来不及呈现发射路线，已经精准无误的砸在了白色蝙蝠上面，钥匙链晃来晃去。</p> 
<p>“恭喜恭喜，”老板很是佩服，笑嘻嘻的把打中的物品拿来。太牙没有什么动作，只是拿着枪满意的让小渡自己接过来，其实太牙笑得比小渡还开心。</p> 
<p>“小渡很喜欢这个吗？”看着小渡用手指珍惜的抚摸着蝙蝠挂链，太牙声音柔和的询问。</p> 
<p>小渡挠了挠耳边的头发，走到了太牙身前拉起哥哥的手，把挂链放在了太牙黑色皮手套上。其实小渡很不好意思，“本来我想打下来送给哥哥的…但是打不下来，没想到却让哥哥帮忙打下来。”</p> 
<p>太牙微微愣了一下，低头看着手里的东西。再抬头看着小渡，小渡因为过意不去而低下头，长长的睫毛随着眨眼煽动着。</p> 
<p>“对不起…如果能自己打下来的话…”</p> 
<p>“我很开心，”太牙苦笑着打断小渡的话。</p> 
<p>自己的弟弟就是这样软软的，却又很认真，做事情太过于诚意所以麻烦别人一下都会道歉。其实太牙觉得这样可爱的弟弟就应该多依赖自己一下，撒撒娇就好了。可是小渡并非会撒娇的孩子，所以现在能这样做，太牙很满足。</p> 
<p>“谢谢你，小渡，”太牙抬手抚摸了小渡柔顺的脱发，并且沿着发丝的路线滑落到小渡的耳侧，顺手将那吹下来的头发别到小渡的耳朵后面，“我会好好珍惜的。”</p> 
<p>小渡听到以后有点脸部发烫，毕竟很少和人出来玩，能和哥哥出来感觉好久没有过了。而且哥哥并不在意自己没打中的事实，反而道谢，不由的让小渡耳尖发烫，所以被太牙碰到耳朵的时候还缩了缩脖子。</p> 
<p>“小渡还想要哪个？”</p> 
<p>“这个能被打下来就很好了，谢谢哥哥，”真挚的道谢。</p> 
<p>太牙很清楚小渡的温柔和乖巧，只要得到就不会奢求很多，所以太牙也不会说什么。“我知道了，但是剩下的子弹太浪费了，”毕竟太牙第一发就中了，还有四发。</p> 
<p>“哥哥想要哪个，就打哪个吧。我觉得哥哥一定会全中的。”小渡露出来阳光的笑容，竟然在一边乖乖的给哥哥鼓励。太牙看到弟弟赐予的希望，露出帅气的笑容回应。接着随着四个声响，接连四样物品都被打了下来。</p> 
<p>手机链，钥匙链，小兔子玩偶，和一个套娃。总之太牙一次都没失手过。”这些都是给小渡的，“太牙说着把接过来的东西递给小渡，“因为很可爱，和小渡很配。”小渡感觉如果再多几发，也许太牙会把整个摊位都送给自己，小渡的小背包都要满了。</p> 
<p>因为小渡几乎人生里就没玩过尖叫系的设施，因此这次由太牙陪着来，两个人还是玩了几个人气高的设施。虽然很刺激，尖叫在他们周围此起彼伏，不过小渡两个人对于刺激和尖叫早就在战斗力习惯了，现在这样和平的玩乐反而让他们很享受。</p> 
<p>玩累以后，太牙说要给小渡吃冰淇淋甜筒。</p> 
<p>“我要抹茶的好了，”小渡选了人气很高的一款，太牙想都不想直接掏钱。</p> 
<p>“哥哥，那个我来——”</p> 
<p>“不用了，小渡吃的开心就好。一个甜筒而已，并不算什么。”太牙摇摇头，把小渡掏钱的手推了回去。</p> 
<p>夏日的阳光比去年要热，吃上一个冰淇淋甜筒正是最棒的选择，加上抹茶和风清新的感觉，和此时舒畅的心情很搭配。小渡舔了一下，随后好像一只小兔子一样贪凉的用小舌头舔了好几下，导致把冰淇淋向上不小心甩了一滴在鼻子上。</p> 
<p>“真是，小渡还是那么可爱，”太牙不会说“你果然是个孩子”或者“你那么不小心”，因为他几乎句句都在赞美小渡的。</p> 
<p>太牙宠溺的伸手刮去了小渡鼻尖上化掉的抹茶味冰淇淋，舔了舔手指。小渡脸红红的，在别人眼里简直不是兄弟而是情侣。</p> 
<p>“那个….哥哥不吃吗？”</p> 
<p>“我就不用了，小渡吃就可以了。”</p> 
<p>“可是难得来了，这家很有名啊，”虽然太牙的资金足够吃全世界顶级的冰淇淋，可是现在小渡只想让太牙也能享受这个假日。</p> 
<p>“哥哥，吃我的吧，”小渡感觉一个人吃怪怪的。太牙什么都让给自己，自己享受他就会开心。可是小渡希望太牙也能开心，因为太牙是最重要的人，因此如果太牙能为了他自己去享受的话小渡一定会安心。</p> 
<p>看着小渡伸过来的甜筒，太牙怎么会嫌弃？他说了声“那么我就不客气”了后便凑过去咬去了一大口。小渡这才安心下来，自己拿回来吃了一口以后，又递了过去，这次太牙没说什么只是很开心的让自己的弟弟继续喂自己。</p> 
<p>于是这个抹茶甜筒在两个人吃的情况下比往日快了一倍的速度被消灭掉。</p> 
<p>至于午饭，两个人在摊位前解决。对于总是吃高级食物的太牙，最近除了去高级餐厅，便是吃小渡亲手做的料理，在太牙眼里小渡诚心诚意制作的食物比高级餐厅的还要好吃一百倍。不过像现在吃摊位里的食物还是很少见的，所以这次算是小渡的主场，被小渡推荐了喜欢的披萨口味饮料和比较有特色的小吃。</p> 
<p>“下面想玩什么呢？”两个人并排走在嘉年华游乐场中，周围满是欢声笑语。太牙表示今天一天的时间都是陪小渡的，所以什么时候回家都可以，只要想玩小渡可以玩遍所有的设置，当然钱是太牙自己出。</p> 
<p>小渡才不会这样随便花哥哥的钱，再说他也不是特别喜欢玩那些人多的游戏，只是很享受这次和哥哥单独出来而已。</p> 
<p>结果两个人玩起来轻松的小游戏，比如旋转杯子。此时感觉就和小时候一样，偶尔会干出来一些小孩子的举动。比如两个人比赛谁转得快，结果出来后两个人相互扶持着才勉强找到了一个椅子坐，还好午饭也没吃那么多要不然该吐了。</p> 
<p>下面是碰碰车，不过兄弟俩只选择去找对方撞，表示完全遗忘了周围还有那么多人的情况。</p> 
<p>最后累了的小渡坐上了旋转木马，虽然小渡已经是个大男孩，可是他可爱纤细的样子即使和孩子们一起坐也完全没有违和感，反而有种清新美少年的错觉。而太牙则是笑着趴在栏杆边上望向旋转木马，每每当小渡转过来的以后都会招手。</p> 
<p>最后一圈的时候，太牙离开栏杆走了起来。他伴随着音乐，按照木马缓慢的速度和小渡隔着栏杆并排而行。透过稀疏的人群和木马的柱子，太牙和小渡四目相望，随着梦幻的音乐在等距的距离下一起滑过这绘满彩色图画的木马之棚。</p> 
<p>小渡就这样安静的望着在远处跟随者自己的太牙，好像周围只剩下他们两个。太牙总是对自己露出来这样温柔宠爱的笑容，小渡已经移不开目光。这一圈感觉比之前都要漫长，却也短暂，如果能一直下去就好了。</p> 
<p>等木马停下来以后，小渡都没反应来。别的孩子都纷纷下了木马，而小渡在看到太牙对自己笑着招手是才注意到已经结束了。</p> 
<p>嗯，还是去哥哥身边才是最好的！小渡如此想着，跳下了木马，小跑了过去。</p> 
<p>先转身的太牙满怀期待的回过头，他想带弟弟去下一个地方。想看到小渡更多开心的笑脸。</p> 
<p>于是太牙向后伸出了手，小渡毫不犹豫和他牵在了一起。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABKiva">假面骑士Kiva</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Kiva">Kiva</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E6%B8%A1">牙渡</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BB%E5%A4%AA%E7%89%99">登太牙</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BA%A2%E6%B8%A1">红渡</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(10)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(143)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/">森屿夏木</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mei51523.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mei51523.lofter.com/">天道总司</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/">暴食</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yemingyu608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yemingyu608.lofter.com/">夜鸣雨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/">血茗凡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/">血茗凡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yamizuki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yamizuki.lofter.com/">冷了个寂寞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://22989142.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://22989142.lofter.com/">。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/">正始白羊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://anan1898.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://anan1898.lofter.com/">安安</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yexue965.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yexue965.lofter.com/">夜雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lanshe498.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lanshe498.lofter.com/">支央陌雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/">月光的思念，心中的梦想</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://wuxin86820.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wuxin86820.lofter.com/">无心</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lan25216.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lan25216.lofter.com/">阑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://alone484.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alone484.lofter.com/">EHp0</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://alone484.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alone484.lofter.com/">EHp0</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yueluoxingxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yueluoxingxue.lofter.com/">月落星雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://niannianbuxiao799.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://niannianbuxiao799.lofter.com/">念念不晓</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://suzuyamizuno.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://suzuyamizuno.lofter.com/">SuzuyaMizuno</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/">某个小路人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yiru5193.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yiru5193.lofter.com/">北海</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/">卞夕影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vaindurk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vaindurk.lofter.com/">Vaindurk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://diareborn.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://diareborn.lofter.com/">Reborn</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/">竹下青檀</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/">竹下青檀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yinbale539.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yinbale539.lofter.com/">銀八樂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yanyuxiaomeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yanyuxiaomeng.lofter.com/">烟雨潇朦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/">湘湘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/">陌路两立</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/">军团长尼菲彼特酱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baileylingyu0128.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baileylingyu0128.lofter.com/">pluto</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://87435454397.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://87435454397.lofter.com/">红色，我喜欢红色</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yizhizhou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yizhizhou.lofter.com/">溯羽</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://11360014.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://11360014.lofter.com/">我决定改名</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiangyi19.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiangyi19.lofter.com/">爱吃酸甜的柠檬酱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guyeli987.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guyeli987.lofter.com/">孤夜漓</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bluetodd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bluetodd.lofter.com/">沐浴球。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jaredtojensen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jaredtojensen.lofter.com/">me才不是青蛙呢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yui-yx.lofter.com/">Yui_墨白</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mimimiaomiao813.lofter.com/">mimimiaomiao813</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/">承影</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/">承影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weiwuzhuyiriderka.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weiwuzhuyiriderka.lofter.com/">咔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zhugedoufu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhugedoufu.lofter.com/">部队火锅</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhugedoufu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhugedoufu.lofter.com/">部队火锅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/">请给我钱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lingdangqianban.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lingdangqianban.lofter.com/">吃货的欲望</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mozi8134.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mozi8134.lofter.com/">墨子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_72fa1ca">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_73352b2">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>